Synchtube Long-as-fuck-videos-a-Mania
As from 14th July 2012, the Synchtube decided to keep a list of movies, stand-up comedy, other long as fuck videos and theme marathons Synchtube has watched. Synchtube had watched plenty of long videos, but nobody kept tabs on which ones, so, as of now, here is a record of watched videos... 'The List' This will be the formal list. When a movie, stand-up comedy special or a themed tube (themed tube refers to multiple videos of the same category viewed together. Examples: Kane Tube, Hell in a Cell Tube, Kpop Tube) has been watched in the Synchtube, add it to this list. This list will start from the stuff they watched on 14th July 2012. Also, if you can, date when Synchtube watched it. Content will be ordered in original air-date when possible. In the case of repeated viewings simply add the the date onto the entry with a / after the latest date viewed. Game Shows Jeopardy Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 17th, 2012 Family Double Dare Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 19th, 2012 Price is Right Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 24th, 2012 'Movies' GI Joe: The Movie - Original Airing: April 20th, 1987 - /Synch/ Airing: July 16th, 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze - Original Airing: March 22nd, 1991 - /Synch/ Airing: July 18th, 2012 Once Upon A Time In China - Original Airing: August 15th. 1991 - /Synch/ Airing: July 19th, 2012 MST3K - Santa Claus Conquers the Martians - Original Airing: December 21st, 1991 - /Synch/ Airing: July 22nd, 2012 Nine Inch Nails Broken - Original Airing: 1993 - /Synch/ Airing: July 27th, 2012 Don't Be A Menace To South Central While Drinking Your Juice In The Hood - Original Airing: January 12th, 1996 - /Synch/ Airing: July 18th, 2012 Ready To Rumble - Original Airing: April 5th, 2000 - /Synch/ Airing: July 18th, 2012 Zoolander - Original Airing: September 28th, 2001 - /Synch/ Airing: July 21st, 2012 Boy Band Catalina - Original Airing: March ??? 2002, - /Synch/ Airing: July 30th, 2012 The Room - Original Airing: June 27th, 2003 - /Synch/ Airing: July 18th, 2012 Soul Plane - Original Airing: May 28th, 2004 - /Synch/ Airing July 18th, 2012 Bigger, Stronger, Faster* - Original Airing: May 30th, 2008 - /Synch/ Airing: July 21st, 2012 Black Dynamite - Original Airing: October 16th, 2009 - /Synch/ Airing: July 18th, 2012 21 Jump Street - Original Airing: March 16th, 2012 - /Synch/ Airing: July 25th, 2012 'Music' Frank Zappa - Freak Out! - Original Airing: June 27th, 1966 - /Synch/ Airing: July 19th, 2012 Queen - Queen - Original Airing: July 13th, 1973 - /Synch/ Airing: July 21st, 2012 Kraftwerk - Autobahn - Original Airing: November 1st, 1974 - /Synch/ Airing: July 14th, 2012 Kraftwerk - Trans-Europe Express - Original Airing: March ??? 1977 - /Synch/ Airing: July 21st, 2012 Queen - Greatest Hits - Original Airing: November 2nd, 1981 - /Synch/ Airing: July 20th, 2012 Michael Jackson - Thriller - Original Airing: November 30th, 1982 - /Synch/ Airing: July 19th, 2012 Living Colour - Vivid - Original Airing May 3rd, 1988 - /Synch/ Airing: July 21st, 2012 Green Day - Dookie - Original Airing: February 1st, 1994 - /Synch/ Airing: July 14th, 2012 The Offspring - Smash - Original Airing: April 8th, 1994 - /Synch/ Airing: July 20th, 2012 Weezer - Pinkerton - Original Airing: September 24th, 1996 - /Synch/ Airing: July 19th, 2012 Neutral Milk Hotel - In The Aeroplane Over The Sea - Original Airing: February 10th, 1998 - /Synch/ Airing: July 14th, 2012 / July 17th, 2012 / July 27th, 2012 / July 30th, 2012 Daft Punk - Discovery - Original Airing: March 12th, 2001, /Synch/ Airing: July 19th, 2012 Lady GaGa - Born This Way - Original Airing: May 23rd, 2011 - /Synch/ Airing: July 19th, 2012 Turbowolf - Turbowolf - Original Airing: November 11th, 2011 - /Synch/ Airing: July 15th, 2012 George Michael Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 14th, 2012 Random Music Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 15th, 2012 / July 16th, 2012 / July 19th, 2012 / July 21st, 2012 / July 22nd, 2012 / July 23rd, 2012 / July 25th, 2012 / July 30th, 2012 / July 31st, 2012 Frank Zappa Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 19th, 2012 K-Pop Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 19th, 2012 / July 25th, 2012 Salo Tube (bad music) - /Synch/ Airing: July 24th, 2012 Careless Whisper Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 26th, 2012 Covers Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 27th, 2012 / July 30th, 2012 Video Game Music Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 27th, 2012 'Stand-up Comedy' Eddie Murphy - Delirious - Original Airing: August 17th 1983 - /Synch/ Airing: July 14th, 2012 Eddie Izzard - Dress To Kill - Original Airing: November 9th 1998 - /Synch/ Airing: July 24th, 2012 Dave Chappelle - For What It's Worth - Original Airing: September 4th, 2004 - /Synch/ Airing: July 14th, 2012 Robin Wiliams - Weapons of Self Destruction - Original Airing: December 8th, 2009 - /Synch/ Airing: July 14th, 2012 'Wrestling Related Themes' CHIKARA Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 14th, 2012 Insert-botch-themed-name-here-mania Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 15th, 2012 / July 24th, 2012 Money In The Bank Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 15th, 2012 nL Brawl For All 2012 - Original Airing: July 15th, 2012 - /Synch/ Airing: July 17th, 2012 Bad (Amateur As Fuck) Wrestling Tube: /Synch/ Airing: July 18th, 2012 LOLWCW Nitro - Original Airing: July 12th, 1999: /Synch/ Airing: July 22nd, 2012 Debut Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 22nd, 2012 Theme and Tron Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 23rd 2012 RAW 1000 - Original Airing: July 23rd 2012 - /Synch/ Airing: July 23rd, 2012 (Live) KWE(Kidz Wrestling Entertainment) Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 24th, 2012 New Jack Shoot Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 25th, 2012 Jim Cornette Shoot Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 25th, 2012 Smoky Mountain Wrestling Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 25th, 2012 Future Stars On WWE C-Shows Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 26th, 2012 Cage Match Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 29th, 2012 'Themes' Jeremy Kyle Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 14th, 2012 William Shatner Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 14th, 2012 Rocky (Scenes and Score) Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 15th, 2012 Smoke Weed Erryday Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 16th, 2012 Mortal Kombat Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 16th, 2012 MXC Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 17th, 2012 Prank Call Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 17th, 2012 Black Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 18th, 2012 Kung Fu Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 19th, 2012 Sketch Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 19th, 2012 Britcom Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 19th, 2012 Andrew Mizanin Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 20th, 2012 Sexy Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 20th, 2012 Creepy Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 21st, 2012 Cringe Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 21st, 2012 World's Wildest Police Videos Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 21st, 2012 To Catch A Predator Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 21st, 2012 / July 29th, 2012 Cartoon Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 22nd, 2012 / July 23rd, 2012 Prometheus and Bob Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 22nd, 2012 North Korea Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 23rd, 2012 Whose Line Is It Anyway Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 24th, 2012 Video Game Review Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 26th, 2012 Olympics Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 27th, 2012 Gay Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 27th, 2012 Video Game Playthrough Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 28th, 2012 Porn Parody Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 28th, 2012 Classic Cartoons Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 29th, 2012 Ventrilo Harassment Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 30th, 2012 Community Tube - /Synch/ Airing: July 30th, 2012 Category:Events